The invention concerns an electrically adjustable furniture piece including at least one electric drive motor for adjusting at least one adjustable furniture section with regard to a furniture support section.
Furniture pieces such as office tables with a height adjustable table plate supported on support legs unto which electric motors are integrated for a motor supported height adjustment of the table plate are known. Such a furniture piece is described for example in WO 2010/112574 A2.
Generally, the electric motors in the table legs are controlled via a manual control mechanism, for example by a switch movable in opposite directions for raising and lowering the table plate. During or after activation of the switch by the user; the electric motors are activated and provide for the desired adjustment movement of the table plate upwardly or downwardly.
DE 20 2004 002 924 U1 describes furniture with electric drive units for adjusting moveable parts of the furniture. Each electric drive unit includes a control unit for processing signals of an inclination sensor by which the momentary inclination of the furniture piece is determined. When the inclination of the furniture piece exceeds a predetermined value, a signal for switching off the respective drive unit or for reversing the drive unit of the electric motor adjustment unit is generated.
Also from DE 10 2006 013 349 A1 a multi-part electrically adjustable furniture piece with an inclination sensor and a drive unit is known wherein, upon reaching a predetermined maximally admissible deviation of the position of a furniture part, for example a table plate, the drive unit is switched off or controlled in the opposite direction.
It is the object of the present invention to simplify the control of an electrically adjustable furniture piece while accurately adjust a demand position.